MEMORIAS DE JAMES POTTER
by ginny15black
Summary: es una visita a la vida de james contado en 1º persona.Habla de su epoca de conquistador y su desengaño con cierta pelirroja peligrosa one shot corto


James Potter...a estas alturas me pregunto ¿habrá alguién en Hogwart que no conozca este nombre

Miles de veces me he preguntado por que yo,por que de tantos yo,aún rercuerdo mis tiempos de anonimato ;pocas aspiraciones,poca popularidad, poco atracti..no eso no, el atractivo siempre estuvo ayí por muy desapercibido que pasara.Entre el mar de dudas de la adolescencia yo solo tenia clara una cosa ;todo Potter debía destacar.

Traté y volví a tratar de abrirme paso entre la crem de la crem de la escuela Dios sabe que abrí todas las puertas disponibles pero nada, no salía de la mediocridad,todo sea dicho yo ya iba haciendo mis pinitos como guaperas de turno, sin ir más lejos estaba la"chica Evans "por aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella chica que me perseguía incansablemente eso sí nunca me dirigía la palabra ni falta que hacía,de haber habido un premio a la chica más fea de Hogwarts se lo habría llevado ella con sus gafas de culo de vaso y su figura esmirriada .También recuerdo que estaba...para que mentir ya no había más,por duro que suene James Potter no se comía un rosco...

La suerte se puso de mi parte en verano,habiendo dejado atrás mi fase horrible,mis rasgos perfectos se acabaron de definir .Era un dios Griego y lo sabía pero mi humildad seguía patente.

Hice mi entrada estelar en Hogwarts,ya estando en cuarto año y tal como esperaba se desplegaron millones de miradas y comentarios de los cuales era protagonista,no le di importancia y regalando sonrisas a diestra y siniestra me dirigí al baño para comprobar el por qué de la exaltación.Alguién entró por la puerta,eran dos chicos ,mejor dicho eran"los chicos" Petter Pettigrew y Sirius Black "la leyenda" ,mister popularidad y mi ejemplo a seguir

-¡Hola¡-me saludó el

Yo respondí orgulloso

-¿y bien Petter que te parece nuestra nueva adquisición?

Esa fué la frase que cambió por completo mis esquemas,a partir de ahí mi vida dió un giro,Sirius me llevó por el camino del triunfo,tenía todo lo que quería,Sirius ,Petter ,yo y Remus,se lo que pensaís un nombre poco ortodoxo para cualquier merodeador que se precie ,pero al fin y al cabo un buen tipo.

Olvidando mi época de conquistador,volvamos a hoy,no se que día del mes de Octubre,quinto año,sentado en el mejor sillón de la sala común en frente del fuego,ese fuego que tanto me recuerda a ella ,sí a Lili Evans ,irónico¿verdad?

Supongo que maduré ,creí que tenía todo y va y resulta que no tenía nada.Es duro ver como aquella chica feilla que me seguía frecuentemente ahora me rehulle. Se han invertido los papeles,bueno menos en lo de ser feo.

Yo seguiré sin desanimarme¿quién me dice que nunca se fijará en mi?(aparte de ella por supuesto)

Punto y aparte voy a dormir ya haber si duermo un poco para variar.¡Oh no ahí esta ella¡,a estado todo el rato leyendo ahí y yo no la he visto "definitivamente James estas perdiendo facultades" Ahora se presenta el dilema ;voy ahí le hablo y me duermo deprimido o paso me voy a la cama y directamente no duermo ...Allá vamos James.

-Lili

-Evans –me corrige ofuscada sin levantar la vista del libro

"una retirada a tiempo es mejor que perder la batalla"dice mi parte cobarde

-¿qué haces aquí hasta tan tarde Evans?

-¿no lo ves?juego al quiddicht-dice sarcástica señalando al libro que ahora llace cerrado en su regazo

-te veo tensa

-me pones tensa

Yo sonrío y le guiño el ojo haciendo que ella se ponga como una gamba

-era broma-aclaré al ver la cara de pocos amigos de ella

-tu sentido del humor me mata

-y mi belleza sobrehumana también

-eres un estúpido narcisista-comenta entrecerrando los ojos

-pero soy auténtio-digo guiñándole el ojo y despeinándome,mi sexto sentido me dice que estoy metiendo la pata eso y la cara crispada que trae la ahora buenorra pelirroja

-te odio

-vamos Lili..

-Evans-dice ella entre dientes

-Evans... ¿te crees que no me acuerdo los ojitos que me ponías el año pasado?

-¡eso era antes de que te convirtieras en Black¡

-donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas

-pues por mi debió pasar una especie de huracán

-¿ya no sientes nada por mí?-ella se acerca a mi ,yo me pongo muy pero que muy nervioso ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?

-claro que sí James ,siento tremendo ¡ASCO¡

Miró que sube fieramente las escaleras a su habitación ,y viendo como nuevamente la chica de mis sueños se me escapa se me pone un extraño nudo en el estómago

Quién sabe, quizás algún día se de cuenta de quién soy realmente y yo mientras esperare...que remedio.


End file.
